Vehicle doors are assembled on a vehicle body during the production of vehicles. Often, conveyors are utilized for this purpose to convey the vehicle doors into the assembly station ready for assembly there. Often, a worker transports the vehicle doors with a transport trolley to the vehicle body and assembles the doors on the vehicle body with the help of a lifting device and a handling device. For example, DE 20 2010 015 845 U 1 describes a device for aligning a body part gripper which takes up a body part ready for assembling on a vehicle body. The device includes a handling device and a body part gripper which can adapt its alignment.
The present disclosure provides a simplified and cost-saving method for conveying at least one vehicle component to a vehicle body in an assembly station. In particular, a method is disclosed for conveying at least one vehicle component to a vehicle body with at least one robot device in an assembly station. The vehicle body may be a body of a motor car or utility vehicle. Optionally, the at least one vehicle component may be a vehicle door which is to be assembled on the vehicle body. The same can be configured as a front or rear vehicle door. The at least one robot device is preferably formed as at least one six-axis jointed-arm robot.
Preferably, the vehicle body is arranged on a conveyor moveable through the assembly station. It is feasible that the conveyor stops at the vehicle body for a final assembly of the at least one vehicle component. It is preferred, however, that the conveyor is steadily moved as part of flow production and the worker assembles the vehicle component on the vehicle body while the same is being transported through the assembly station.
The assembly station includes a provisioning position, in which the vehicle component is provided for further conveying and for the final assembly on the vehicle body subsequently. Preferably, the provisioning position is arranged in the assembly station spaced from the vehicle body.
The assembly station includes at least one final assembly location, at which the vehicle component is final-assembled on the vehicle body, preferably by the worker. In particular, the final assembly location is arranged adjacent to and/or adjoining the vehicle body and/or the conveyor.
The robot device is preferably arranged between the provisioning position and the final assembly location and is configured to grip the vehicle component at the provisioning location and transport same to the final assembly location. For this purpose, the robot device is preferably moveable about six axes and can grip and convey a load of up to 160 kg, preferably of up to 180 kg. For example, the robot device includes at least one suction cup as gripping tool. In the event that the vehicle component is formed as the vehicle door, the robot device grips same by a windowpane integrated in the vehicle door using the at least one suction cup.
It is generally known that conveying vehicle doors to a vehicle body in an assembly station is performed by workers in order to assemble the same on the vehicle body. To this end, the workers use auxiliary transport devices, for example transport trolleys and lifting devices. In particular because of the size and the weight of the vehicle doors it is often difficult for the worker to pick up, convey and assemble the vehicle doors.
Usually, the vehicle doors are brought into the assembly station by a suspended conveyor spaced from a floor and subsequently lowered from vertical curves to a floor height. Generally, the vehicle doors are subsequently correctly positioned on a turntable and provisioned for a collection by the worker. Because of the heavy weight of the vehicle doors, the worker grips the vehicle doors with the help of the lifting device and transports the same to corresponding final assembly locations using the auxiliary transport device in order to final-assemble the vehicle doors on the vehicle body. It is known that the vehicle doors are lifted and aligned at the final assembly locations using handling and/or lifting devices, so that the worker can adjust and final-assemble the vehicle doors on the vehicle body.
It is advantageous that the workers are relieved by the present method. A physical continuous strain on the workers who have to handle the at least one vehicle component with the help of the lifting device and auxiliary transport devices can be avoided. Because of this, excessive strain, physical harm and illness of the workers resulting from this can be reduced.
It is advantageous, furthermore, that a number of the separate lifting devices and auxiliary transport devices can be reduced to a minimum. In particular, the conveying between the provisioning location and the final assembly location can be entirely carried out by the robot device. Because of this, the conveying of the vehicle component to the vehicle body can be significantly simplified. In particular, cycles in the assembly station can be reduced and costs thereby saved.
It is advantageous, furthermore, that the robot device during a model change of the vehicle body can be easily, quickly programmed in a cost-saving manner in accordance with the new body model. Elaborate adaptations of the handling and/or lifting devices through design conversion and mechanical changes can be advantageously omitted.
In a preferred implementation of the method, the assembly station is arranged on an assembly line on which the vehicle body is gradually completed to form a finished vehicle ready for driving. Preferably, a suspended conveyor device is assigned to the assembly station, which conveys the vehicle body spaced from the floor of the assembly station, in particular at a height of at least two meters, preferably at a height of at least three meters and/or at a height of maximally five meters into the assembly station. In particular, the vehicle component is transported to the provisioning position by the suspended conveyor device. Specifically, the suspended conveyor device defines the provisioning position in that it provisions the vehicle component synchronized accurately with the at least one robot device for the handover. In a preferred embodiment of the present disclosure, the provisioning position and the final assembly location are arranged at a height offset relative to one another. For example, the height offset amounts to at least one meter, preferably at least two meters, in particular at least three meters and/or maximally five meters. The height offset results in particular from the fact that the at least one final assembly location is arranged slightly above the floor height adjacent to the vehicle body and/or the conveyor.
A particularly preferred implementation of the method provides that the robot device bridges the height offset between the provisioning position and the final assembly location. Preferably, the robot device lowers the vehicle component from the provisioning position to the final assembly location. Because of this, the so-called vertical curve can be advantageously omitted, which usually fetches the vehicle component from the suspended conveyor down to floor height. In a preferred configuration of the method, the robot device aligns the vehicle component for the final assembly.
In particular, the robot device turns and/or pivots the vehicle component into a correct final assembly position. Because of this, a turntable can be advantageously replaced, on which the vehicle components can usually be turned into the final assembly position before the worker conveys it to the vehicle body. Optionally additionally, the robot device adjusts the vehicle component at the final assembly location so that the worker merely has to fine-adjust the same in order to perform the final assembly. The fine adjustment is performed by the worker preferably with the help of the at least one robot device at the final assembly location. Because of this, the use of handling and/or lifting devices can be advantageously omitted for the final assembly, in particular for the fine adjustment and costs and time thereby saved.
Within the scope of the method it is particularly preferred that at least one first and at least one second vehicle component are provisioned in the provisioning position. Because of this, a two-door motor car body can be provided with the relevant vehicle doors. For example, the first vehicle component may be a right vehicle door, which is final-assembled on a right side of the vehicle body and the second vehicle component may be a left vehicle door, which is final-assembled on a left side of the vehicle body. Furthermore it is preferred within the scope of the method that a first, second, third and fourth vehicle component, in particular vehicle door, are provisioned in the provisioning position. Because of this, in the case of a four-door motor vehicle body, all required vehicle doors can be final-assembled. In this case, the first and third vehicle components may be configured as right vehicle doors and the second and fourth vehicle component may be configured as left vehicle doors.
A preferred implementation of the method provides that the assembly station includes a first robot device and a second robot device. Optionally, the first robot device grips and transports the first vehicle component and the second robot device the second vehicle component. Preferably the assembly station includes a first, second, third and fourth robot devices for the respective gripping and conveying of the first, second, third and fourth vehicle component. It is also possible within the scope of the method that the first robot device consecutively grips and conveys the first and third vehicle components to the corresponding final assembly location and the second robot device consecutively grips and conveys the second and fourth vehicle components to the corresponding final assembly locations.
Optionally, the assembly station includes a first final assembly location and a second final assembly location. Preferably, the first robot device transports the first vehicle component from the provisioning position to the first final assembly location. In particular, the second robot device transports the second vehicle component from the provisioning position to the second final assembly location. For example, the first final assembly location is arranged on a right side of the vehicle body and the second final assembly location on a left side of the vehicle body. Because of this, at least one right vehicle door can be final-assembled on the right side of the vehicle body and at least one left vehicle door on the left side of the vehicle body. It is also possible within the scope of the method that the assembly station includes four final assembly locations at which in each case one of a total of four vehicle components is final-assembled. In this case, two of the four final assembly locations are arranged on the right side of the vehicle body and the other two final assembly locations on the left side of the vehicle body.
In a preferred configuration of the present disclosure, the method, for the event of a defect of the at least one second robot device, includes a backup method. Within the scope of the backup method, the gripping of the at least one second vehicle component from the provisioning position and the conveying to the second final assembly location in the case of a defective second robot device are described.
Preferably, the backup method is carried out in a backup assembly station. Optionally, the backup assembly station includes a handover location, at which the second vehicle component is handed over to the worker. For example, the handover location is arranged between the provisioning position and the first final assembly location. Preferably, the handover location is arranged slightly above the floor height so that the worker can handle the second vehicle component.
It is possible, within the scope of the method, that the handover location is designed as a turntable. Preferably, the second vehicle component is adjusted on the turntable and/or rotated by 180 degrees in order to transpose it into the correct assembly position.
Within the scope of the method it is particularly preferred that the first robot device upon the defect of the second robot device is switched over from a standard operating mode to a backup operating mode. Because of this it is achieved that the first robot device operates according to the backup method.
Within the scope of the backup method, the one first robot device in backup operating mode grips the first vehicle component in the provisioning position and transports the same to the first final assembly location. Optionally additionally, the first robot device in backup operating mode grips the second vehicle component in the provisioning position and conveys the same to the handover location. In particular, the first robot device in the backup operating mode assumes in part the task and/or function of the defective second robot device. Since the first robot device cannot bridge the entire distance to the second final assembly location, the second vehicle component is conveyed to the handover location and further transported there by the worker to the second final assembly location.
It is preferred, within the scope of the method, that the robot device offsets a further height offset which is arranged between the provisioning position and the handover location. In particular, the robot device lowers the second body component from the provisioning position by the further height offset. It is also possible that the first robot device adjusts and/or rotates the second vehicle component for the final assembly and thus puts the same down at the handover location in a position that is correct for the final assembly. In this case, designing the handover location as a turntable can be omitted.
In a preferred embodiment of the present disclosure, the backup assembly station includes at least one auxiliary device with which the worker can accept the second vehicle component and transport the same to the second final assembly location.
Preferably, the auxiliary device is designed as a lifting device for lifting the second vehicle component, as a transport device for transporting the second vehicle component from the handover location to the second final assembly location and/or as a handling device for handling and/or adjusting the one second vehicle component at the second final assembly location. In particular, the worker lifts the second vehicle component using the lifting device and arranges it on the transport device. With the latter, the worker transports the second vehicle component to the second final assembly location. There, the worker using the handling device lifts the second vehicle component and adjusts the same on the vehicle body in order to be able to carry out the final assembly.
A further subject of the present disclosure is formed by an assembly station with at least one robot device for carrying out the method according to the various embodiments described above. Preferably, the robot device can be switched over to the backup operating mode. In particular, the robot device includes at least two operating modes in which the robot device can be operated. Specifically, the robot device can be programmed for two operating modes. In particular, a first operating mode is a standard conveying mode and a second operating mode is a backup operating mode. When the robot device is operated according to the present disclosure, it preferably includes a standard operating mode. In the event of a defect of a second robot device, the first robot device includes the backup operating mode.
Preferably, the backup method with the first robot device in the backup operating mode is preferably conducted in the assembly station in the backup assembly station. In particular, the assembly station includes the backup assembly station that is configured as the backup assembly station and/or can be converted to the backup assembly station. Specifically, the backup assembly station includes at least one auxiliary device. Optionally, the assembly station includes the vehicle component and/or the suspension conveyor device.